Triquetra
The triquetra is an ancient Indo-European three-pointed symbol representing three-way unity. Sometimes it has a circle running through it and other times it does not. The circle in many belief systems, is a symbol of eternity. The triquetra stands for God the father, Jesus and the Holy Spirit in a Judeo-Christian view (also called the 'Holy Trinity'.) To many Pagans/Wiccans it represents the Triple Goddess as the Maiden, Mother, and Crone. Charmed and Charmed Reborn Many covens and individual witches use the Triquetra as their symbol, though it is mainly used as the symbol of the Charmed Ones' bond through the Power of Three and Warren Line of witches. A Triquetra is sometimes used as a portal from one plane or time-line to another, such as in the Time Travel spell Chris and Bianca used or when The First Generation used The Power of Three and Dominus Trinus to bridge the gap between the Astral and Earthly (Witch Trial, Chris-Crossed). The Triquetra can be found on the cover of the Halliwell Book of Shadows, on the Halliwell Spirit Board, on the collar and necklace of Paylin, the Charmed Ones' pet cat and Familiar, on Lacey's pin, on Penelope's charm bracelet, and on Annie's ring. The Second Generation use the Triquetra to symbolize who they are and wear it proudly in specific items they've chosen: Lacey's pin, Penelope's charm bracelet and Annie's ring. Gallery Penelope's Triquetra Bracelet.jpg|Penelope's Triquetra Bracelet Lacey's Triquetra Pin.jpg|Lacey's Triquetra Pin Iron Power of Three.jpg|An iron Triquetra Annie Ring.jpg|Annie's Triquetra Ring Serena Fredrick Triquetra.jpg|Serena Fredrick's tattoo, noted by officers at her murder. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") Kit's Colloar.jpg|A Triquetra on Kit's collar. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") Witch Trial.jpg|(Witch Trial) Spirit Board.jpg|The Spirit Board (Witch Trial) Triquetra as a window.jpg|The Triquetra used as a window to find Abraxas. (Witch Trial) Triquetra Portal.jpg|The Triquetra glowing. (Witch Trial) Human Triquetra.jpg|The First Generation forming a huan Triquetra to reach out to the book. (Witch Trial) Triquetra on BoS.jpg|The symbol's most frequently seen on the cover of the Book of Shadows. Triquetra Prue's Funeral.jpg|Located on the program to Prue's funeral. ("Charmed Again") Paylin Triquetra Necklace.jpg|Paylin's Triquetra Necklace Trivia *The triquetra is also believed to represent the three planes of existence - Physical, Mental and Spiritual. Notice how, although the three points are clearly separate, they are interlocked together, symbolizing the connection between the three planes--and three girls. *The triquetra can also represent the Past, Present, and Future. The tripartite division of the world into the realms of Land, Sea and Sky and the cycle of Life, Death and Rebirth. *The first person shown on the series, in Something Wicca This Way Comes, a witch named Serena Fredrick, who was murdered by the warlock, Jeremy, had the triquetra tattooed on her body, along with two other victims who Inspector Andy Trudeau believed to be witches, also. Some fans speculate that these witches were somehow tied to and supposed to help, lead or guide the Halliwell sisters in their discovery of their powers. *A triquetra necklace was given to Charlotte Warren by Neena. *Latin Tri- "three" and Quetrus- "cornered". *The triquetra might also be connected to the three Fates (Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos). Category:Charmed Terms